


Missed Calls

by Catharina2003



Series: The Daisy Stark chronicles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, F/F, Irondad, Post-Episode: s04e03 Uprising (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Protective Natasha Romanov, Voicemails, daisy stark, missed calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: The calls that Daisy receives after returning to S.H.I.E.L.D.





	1. The first ones

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I continued with this story, despite having tons of others to work on.  
> This one is just to amazing and I had this idea in my head.

**Missed call from: Peter Parker**

Uhm... Hi Daisy, I just wanted to call you because I need advice and I can't really go to your father and Ned isn't any help at all. 

So uhm.. There's this girl that I like. Liz Allen, but she's like super popular and the head of the Academic Decathlon team and there's no way that she likes me. I don't really know what to do. Help.

So yeah, that was all I wanted to ask I guess...

 

**Missed call from: Tony Stark**

Hi Daisy, I just wanted to check in on you, that press conference looked impressive but that shooter? Not so much. The newsfeed cut after that so I just wanted to know if you're okay.

I saw Nat, she didn't seem too happy with the fact that you had left, was there anything between you? You can tell me if there was, I'm not some lame dad you know.

Just.. Call me to let me know you're alright. 

I'm terrible when it comes to you, being a dad is annoying you know, always worrying.

Bye

**Missed call from: Pepper Potts**

Hi Daisy, you know that for me, your happiness comes in the first place right? Not that you end up leading the company? If you're happy with S.H.I.E.L.D. than I won't stand in your way. 

Do I fully believe you think the job is fulfilling? No. But you clearly like the people there and I don't mind it if you prefer to stay there. Besides, I may worry about you, but I can clearly see that you're way too much like your father, others will always come first, and I know that I can't change that.

You're a hero at heart, don't worry about the company.

 

**Missed call from: Natasha**

Hi Daisy, I just wanted to let you know that I returned to New York, I ran into your father there. We had an interesting conversation, but I won't bother you with the details. When you have a day off, let me know, I wouldn't mind running into you again.

I started training with Colleen again, she saw your press conference. I honestly think that she knew who both of us were from the start. She asked me to remind you not to stop practising with your swords, as apparently, you're a natural. Now, I don't see it, but I guess you are.

Anyway, I'm rambling and I don't know why. Call me back when you have some free time to answer.

Bye


	2. Glen Talbot's murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's friends and family in NYC find out about Glen Talbot's murder and want answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These calls happen after the people in NYC see the LMD's murder at General Glen Talbot.   
> After this point, Daisy won't be in a situation to reply to her voicemail until after they've solved the problems in S5.

**Missed call from: Peter**

I don't know why I'm calling as you're probably on the run right now but what the hell?

Why did you shoot that general whathisname? I just can't figure it out. Was he a bad guy? 

I don't understand. I know I'm rambling but what?

Did you become a bad guy? No, that can't be right. 

But then why did you shoot someone who clearly was relieved to see you?

I don't get it.

 

**Missed call from: Tony Stark**

Daisy, what's going on? 

I saw the news report, you shot general Talbot, so something must've gone really wrong. Were you brainwashed or something? If you were I probably won't get an answer but I need to know.

Please tell me you had a good reason but that you're safe otherwise. 

 

**Missed call from: Rodhey**

Daisy, why did you shoot Glen Talbot? He's a good man. What's going on?

I know you well enough to know that you had no malicious intent so...

I just can't get my words out right.

Was he Hydra and did no-one ever notice?

The military gave everyone the assignment to track you all down, I'm included in that. I want to trust you, but I can't stand up for you or claiming you were doing the right thing when all evidence points against you. I understand that if this was part of a bigger problem then you likely can't turn yourself in but please just... Call me back to explain.

 

**Missed call from: Colleen**

I don't know what that was on TV but something is wrong about it. I've trained you, you're good with multiple fighting styles and you have your powers, so why did you shoot that man down?

Something tells me that that wasn't you, perhaps a gut feeling. 

I know that there are often two sides of a story and I'm willing to listen to your side and see if I can help you. 

 

**Missed call from: Natasha**

Daisy, I just saw the news. I know that that wasn't you, you've told me that you've hesitated shooting down Hydra members in your team and even if you did want him dead, you are way too smart then to do it this way.

Whatever is going on, you have the complete team of all the Avengers that are left after the Civil War behind you, please let us help. You know we can.

Even if you don't hear this message until much later, I'll still tell you that I'm working on finding out what really happened, I have your back. That's what friends are for right?


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to call Daisy during the events of Homecoming.

**Missed call from: Peter Parker**

Hi Daisy, Listen. I'm just calling you because... I kind of need advice. I just got across a bunch of bank robbers with incredibly advanced weaponry. Like, Chitauri tech advanced. 

I feel like I might be a bit in over my head but I can't get Happy to believe me and Mr Stark isn't doing anything about it and what do I do?

The chance that you'll hear this is small but I need to try.

 

**Missed call from: Peter Parker**

Hi Daisy, a very different question here. We - Me and Ned- overheard a conversation, apparently, Liz thinks Spider-Man is hot, so Ned yelled that I know him and... help me.

I don't know what to do. Liz just invited me to her party and now I can't not show up, but Spider-Man can't either and he isn't some party trick so I don't want to have Spider-Man show up but if I don't then we'll be seen as idiots.

I need help.

 

**Missed call from: Peter Parker**

Uhm... Regarding that last call, I might have made a mistake? I kind of went to the party but when I left to show up as Spider-Man I saw the robbers I spoke about earlier and I might've followed them and...

Yeah. 

I screwed up badly.

I know you probably won't ever hear this but I could use some advice on this matter.

 

**Missed call from: Peter Parker**

I probably am going to be in need of somebody to talk me out of this.

Well, probably?

I'm going along with the decathlon team to follow the robbers.

It's probably a bad idea but somebody needs to stop them.

So yeah...

 

**Missed call from: Peter Parker**

Daisy, I screwed up, but also not, I guess?

I didn't make a monumentally big mistake in Washington, except for missing the competition, but Spider-Man ended up saving the day so it's fine.

Then I went to homecoming, Liz had invited me and I was so stressed, but once I got there, it turned out the vulture, the head robber, was Liz' dad and he threatened me.

So I ran away from the homecoming party to stop him, he wanted to rob an SI plane.

A lot happened and he got thrown into jail but he knows my identity. Somehow I think he won't tell anyone though.

But anyways. That wasn't what I was talking about.

Mr Stark asked me to join the Avengers and I turned him down, which I feel pretty good about but... I turned down a chance to become an Avenger!

I'm kinda regretting it but also not, I guess?

It's confusing.

Would you have joined if asked or would it be awkward to be on the same team as your father?

Anyway, gotta go, otherwise I'll be late for school.


	4. When bodies turn up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Director Mace's body turning up, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. are placed on top of the most wanted list.  
> This gives Nat a big surprise.

**Missed call from: Tony Stark**

Daisy, I know you probably won't hear this but your boss, Director Mace just turned up dead. What's going on? I'm worrying a lot about you. 

I'm not even exaggerating about that. I swear, I'm going to have a heart attack some day.

(silence)

(sigh)

Whatever trouble you're in, you know that I'll always help you, right? You're my daughter, I'd always help you. Whatever the problem is, I can help, I've got a political pull, I've got the Iron Man suit, I can even call up the Rogues if you need them. They'll be pissed at me but they'll come to help if there's a threat.

Please just... Let me know you're okay.

**Missed call from: Pepper**

Hi Daisy, I am starting to suspect that you're in way over your head. Please come to us to ask for help, whatever it is. Oh God, I thought the worrying was bad when it was your father who was off saving the world, but this is so much worse. 

You've thrown Captain America from the top of the most wanted list, even the scientists on your team are higher than the Rogues. Goddamnit, you're even higher up than Wanda. I don't know what's going on and I've said this so many times before, but please ask for help. This might be more a prayer than a message, as this will probably never reach your ear but I miss you so much.

**Missed call from: Peter**

Daisy, I'm scared, what's going on? Did you kill that director or... I don't know.

Was he a bad guy or a good guy killed by bad guys?

If he wasn't a bad guy, or you didn't kill him, why is your face shown to us on a most wanted poster?

Multiple of my teachers recognised you from when they used to teach you. (sigh) It's a mess.

Is the world in danger? If yes, I can help, I might be mainly just 'your friendly neighbourhood spider-man' but you've taught me to fight and I have super-strength.

But then again, if you needed help you'd call your father. (sigh)

Gotta go, bye

**Missed call from: Rodhey**

This has probably already been mentioned, but you're at the top of the most wanted list. I'm still travelling around the world trying to find you but it's like you're not there.

Some of your colleagues have been found, they said there were LMD's or something. Was that what killed General Talbot, an LMD of you?

People want to believe that, I do believe that, but it's hard seeing the fact that you are missing.

I have managed to plant the idea that you might be kidnapped, as that is my current suspicion, but I really hope that's not the case. It'd still be better then if you were dead though...

If you aren't kidnapped, but free to talk to me, please turn yourself in and explain what happened. If your story is the same as that of the agents we have here, they won't be able to hold you.

I hope you're safe. 

**Missed call from: Natasha**

Your name is on the list of most wanted people but yours is not the only one.

As much as I worry about you, I am slightly pissed at the moment.

I hacked into the federal databases to see if your name was on there and guess what I found?

Coulson's name.

I told you about Coulson, why didn't you tell me he was alive?

I guess you probably had a good reason but I really hope that either you or him, preferably both, will be alive to tell me.

How could you not tell me?

I...I.. Just don't know alright?

I just want to know that you're safe.

Oh god, I'm crying, I don't cry, I'm the black widow!

If you return safely, we really need to talk.

(whispers) love you

(silence)

Shit, I didn't mean to say that.

Let's hope you'll never get this.


	5. Frantic calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha calls Daisy  
> A lot of times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is Nat centric.  
> Sorry for the late update.

**Missed call from: Natasha**

Hey Daisy, your friend Fitz had been found and is talking. He says he had no idea where you all were, that one moment you were sitting behind him, everyone's arms up because sirens were behind them, and the next you all had disappeared.

On one hand, it might be a clue, but what would it mean?

I don't know.

Rodhey has been keeping us all posted on what Fitz is requesting, which books he is reading etc. He's also constantly sending angry letters to a soccer magazine.

I think I'm the only one who has realized that the letters contain secret messages to someone, but I'm not going to tell anyone, not when this might help me find out what happened.

Your father has been reading the books he requests as well, hoping that perhaps he can figure it out.

Everyone is so worried.

 

**Missed call from: Natasha**

Hey Daise, at this point I'm just calling you to hear your voice in the message.

You've been gone for months now and everyone's thinking that you're dead, Fitz came to a conclusion though, time travel.

It sounds wild, but with the stories you've told me, it might just be possible.

It seems like something that would fit right up your alley.

It also seems like something that I wouldn't like.

I really hope that he's right and that you're just not in this time, instead of not alive at all.

Or perhaps you aren't alive during this time but are in the future?

Time travel is confusing.

 

**Missed call from: Natasha**

Oh, god, you've been gone for so long and I don't really know what to do.

I just found out that Clint has been hiding on his farm for all this time, but never actually told me that he was back, and I'm pissed.

What's worse is that I now know that Coulson is alive and I don't know if I should tell Clint.

He'd be so angry, at everyone, at Coulson for not telling him that he was alive, at the government for putting him on the most wanted list, at the world.

I don't know what to do.

 

**Missed call from: Natasha**

Daisy, I forgot to mention it earlier but Fitz has broken out of jail.

I don't know exactly how but I'm working on finding him if only so I can talk with him.

I know you didn't want anyone finding out who your father is, so if I find him, I'll mainly ask about Coulson, but I just need to hear about what happened.

You know what, you're probably never going to hear this but I need to confess it.

I love you.

I've known I have since that day we fought the watchdogs together.

On one hand, I hope you never hear this, but on the other, I might never get the courage to say it to your face. Which is weird, because I'm not scared easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter of Missed Calls, as I will be writing a couple of short stories before going on with the storyline.  
> As AoS seems to be ignoring Endgame or something, it'll be difficult to write, but I'll figure something out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making a separate work about that conversation between Tony and Nat that Natasha mentions, I'll make it eventually.


End file.
